Various proposals have been made with respect to the connection structure between a center shaft 112 of a tire-building drum 111 and a drive shaft 114 on a building machine body side 113, as shown in FIG. 5, for example. However, from the viewpoint of safety, cost, durability, occupied space, etc., a widely adopted measure is still to use a structure wherein flanges provided on the shaft ends of those shafts are brought into abutment with each other and connected together with a plurality of through bolts.
While a conventional technology is satisfactory in terms of safety, cost, durability, occupied space, etc., in order to connect the drum center shaft to the drive shaft, it is necessary to perform a counter lock fitting of these shafts for centering, followed by insertion of a plurality of bolts into the respective flanges and tightening of nuts to each of them. Due to requirement for such operations, the connection workability of the tire-building drum deteriorates, and the same is true for the disconnection of the tire-building drum from the building machine body.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a connection device for a tire-building drum in which work efficiency of both connection and disconnection of the tire-building drum is significantly improved even after requirements for safety, cost, durability, occupied space, etc. are fully satisfied.